


Every Party Needs A Hat

by PallasRubiaOrigins



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasRubiaOrigins/pseuds/PallasRubiaOrigins
Summary: The Wise Man's Hat uses the Goblin King's birthday party to end up on Sarah's head.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Every Party Needs A Hat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot in reply to the 2020 Bowie Birthday Writing Challenge of Labyrinth Fan Fic Lovers on Facebook.  
> I do not own anything related to the movie Labyrinth (1986).  
> I am not making any money from writing this story, it is merely meant to amuse myself and others.  
> Please do not repost my stories without my consent.

_Three weeks ago that ugly Dwarf mentioned that **she** was invited to the birthday party of the King. Two weeks it took me to convince the old fart to attend. But now we are here, in the throne room, goblins milling about in festive cheer. Now all I need to do is find a way to get her to put me on._

~~~

_I thought she was never going to show up, that the Dwarf had lied, but then I spot her coming in through the great doors. She is unmistakably the girl who ate the peach and remembered everything, but she is also no longer a girl. Oh my. She is coming closer, greeting her friends, petting goblins. The old fart has fallen asleep as usual, so I have no choice but to wait for her to see me._

“Hello, Wise Man. Hello, Hat.”

“Hello, Sarah Williams,” I greet her. “A pleasure to see you again.”

_She smiles and nods and is about to turn away. This is my only chance._

“Sarah Williams, if I may?”

_She turns back and cocks her head, waiting for me to speak again._

“Every party needs a hat. And I am the best party hat in the Goblin Kingdom. I humbly offer you my services for this festive occasion.”

_It's hard to smile when you have a beak, but I try anyway._

“You are a party hat? Wouldn't the Wise Man mind if I wore you?”

“Nah, he will be fine for a while without me. He will sleep through most of the evening anyway.”

“Okay then.”

_Yes, she reaches out and gently picks me up. I shiver with anticipation. And then, oh joy, she puts me on her head. Oh, the thoughts, the stories, the imagination, the fantasies, it's too much, I am going to burst!_

“It's so stimulating being your hat!” I exclaim.

_She heartily laughs, her mirth vibrates through my velvet lining, and continues on her round around the room, saying hello and joining the magic dance with the goblins. Then her eyes land on the Goblin King._

“What? No, those are not thoughts worthy of a Queen. Stop that!” I admonish her.

“Hey, Hat?”

“Ehm, yes...?”

“Shut up or I will give you to the goblins.”

_The goblins? Goodness, perish the thought..._

“No! I mean, yes, ma'am.”

_She walks to the dais where the King is reclining on his throne, one leg slung over the armrest, a weird colourful object in his hands. He is frowning._

“Do you like my gift, Jareth?”

“It is testing my patience.”

“That's because you aren't doing it right. Want me to show you how?”

_The King scowls, but hands the object to her. She twists it this way and that, making the colours line up on each side of what is apparently a cube._

“See? Piece of cake.”

_Then she leans in. Oh dear, the thoughts going through her head just before her lips touch his. If I wasn't certain she would make good on the threat to give me to the goblins, I would cry out._

“You know, Goblin King, I was told that every party needs a hat,” she says with a smirk.

_Oh no, she is going to... noooooooo. Abort, abort. No, please, oh my god, too much information!_

~~~

_Three weeks it took that ugly Dwarf to find me in the corner of the throne room where the King had thrown me, and take me back to the Wise Man. I lost half my feathers and that crick in my neck is going to stay with me forever I fear. The old fart hadn't wanted to take me back at first. Said I was tainted. I had to beg him to put me on again. When he finally did, I revelled in the emptiness of his thoughts. Nothing beats the void after what I witnessed in those short moments I sat on the Goblin King's head._

“Do you know the story of Icarus?” the Wise Man asks.

_I don't deign to answer, I know he will tell me anyway, whether I want to know or not._

“He flew to close to the sun and got burned.”

_I curl my painful neck and stick my face under my wing. Never again._


End file.
